


Coming Out

by LadyZoZo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZoZo/pseuds/LadyZoZo
Summary: Yaz tells the Doctor something about herself.





	Coming Out

Yaz walked into the TARDIS console room, nervous at what she was about to do. She played anxiously with the hem of her shirt as she stepped inside, only half concentrating on the room in front of her.

The Doctor was on her knees and leaning under the console. Coatless and holding a welding torch in one hand, she couldn’t see Yaz walking towards her because of the large welding mask on her face.

“Doctor.” Yaz said, hovering a few feet away from the console.

The Doctor evidently couldn’t see or hear her as she continued working on the TARDIS.

Yaz cleared her throat and leaned over to tap the Doctor on the shoulder. “Doctor.”

The Doctor dropped the torch and lifted up her mask, smiling up at Yaz from the floor. She had dirt all over her shirt and neck but the mask had kept her face clean.

“Good evening Yaz.” She beamed.

Yaz frowns. “It’s the morning. I just woke up an hour ago.”

“Oh.” The Doctor blinked away her confusion. “Must’ve got carried away then. Nevermind. Something you wanted?”

“Uh, yeah. Could I talk to you about something?”

“Sure thing.” The Doctor took off the hefty welding mask and dropped it to the floor. “Anything specific or did you just want a chat?”

Yaz sat down next to her and started to fidget with her hands. “I… I need your help with something.”

“Anything. Well, within reason.”

“Yeah. Um… well… I am… bisexual.”

The Doctor nodded. “Ok.”

“You’re ok with that?”

“Well of course I am Yaz.” The Doctor told her. “It’s not something to be ashamed of.”

Yaz sighed in relief. “Thank you. That means a lot. But to be honest I wasn’t so worried about telling you, that’s why I told you first.”

“You told me first?” The Doctor asks, taken aback. “That’s really kind of you but why me?”

“Well I kind of assumed, well you’re an alien, no offence, so you probably wouldn’t care about it.”

The Doctor grinned. “Well you assumed wrong. I do care. I care that you feel you can tell me that because that means a lot to me. Although you are right, I am an alien and on my planet we don’t really do this sort of thing. But that doesn’t mean I don’t respect how brave you’re being for trusting me with this. But something tells me you have more to say.”

Yaz nodded. “I told you first because I feel most comfortable around you. You’re my best friend and I trust you. And I need your help.”

“What with?”

“I… I want to tell my family.” Yaz paused before saying, “I’m certain my mum will be good about it and I’m pretty sure my sister won’t care in the slightest. But my dad… well he’s said a couple of things in the past that makes me think… he might not be all that happy about it.”

The Doctor shuffled a little bit closer to Yaz and put her arm around Yaz’s shoulders. “Well obviously I don’t know your family as well as you do but from what I gathered, your mum seemed ok with that sort of thing. But if you’re not comfortable telling them straight away, well there’s always Ryan and Graham. I’m certain that they will be supportive.”

“True. But can we just keep it between us for a bit?” Yaz looked into the Doctor’s green eyes. “Not for long, just a few days before I tell them.”

“Of course Yaz. That’s ok.”

“Morning Doctor, morning Yaz.” Ryan announced loudly, entering the console room.

The Doctor flashed a very quick grin at Yaz before pulling away her arm and leaping up onto her feet. “Morning Ryan, sleep well?”

“Yeah. Did you? Hang on, do you even sleep?”

“Yeah thinking about it I’ve never actually heard you talk about sleeping.” Yaz frowned.

“I manage.” The Doctor shrugged. “Is Graham about? Thinking about taking you three somewhere. Only fair since we didn’t do much yesterday.”

This, of course, was not true. Yesterday they had been out to some shopping centre in the depths of space and had gotten lost in it for two and a half hours but Yaz and Ryan, knowing how much the Doctor loves going out, both nodded in agreement.

“Hey Yaz are you ok?” Ryan asked. “You look like something’s on your mind.”

Yaz shook her head and grinned at him. “No I’m fine.” She turns to the Doctor and asks, “So where were you thinking of taking us?”

“Dunno.” The Doctor smiled at Yaz. “Anywhere specific you wanted to go Yaz?”

She considered the offer before telling her, “Well I’ve always wanted to see a coronation up close.”

The Doctor beamed. “Right, I know just where to take the three of you. Queen Elizabeth’s coronation. Not your Elizabeth, the first one.”

“Sounds good to me.” Yaz nodded. “Ryan?”

“Oh yeah great. Always wondered what the crown jewels looked like in person. I’ll go get Graham shall I?”

“Yep. We’ll be arriving in about ten minutes.” The Doctor turned around and started operating the TARDIS controls.

“Right, back in a minute.” Ryan left the console room to go and grab Graham.

The Doctor smiles warmly at Yaz, making her feel at home. “You ok?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Being such a good mate.”

The Doctor laughed. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even ship Thasmin so I have no idea if this was any good or not.
> 
> I probably won't ever add onto this but it works well on it's own so oh well.


End file.
